


Help Mom, I’m Stuck in the Past!

by FrozenSnowflake



Series: Lex's Time In The Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Choose Your Own Ending, Demon Magic, Everyone Loves Your Kid, F/M, Kid With Magic, Lex Has her Work Cut Out For Her, Multiple Endings, Time Travel, Who's The Dad, You Decide, kid from the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowflake/pseuds/FrozenSnowflake
Summary: There’s always some sort of chaos in the House of Lamentation.  It’s only a matter of time before the peace and quiet is ruined – that’s just how life in the Devildom works.  Or at least that’s what Lex has accepted.  Who would have thought that this time it would be her kid from a future timeline who needs help getting back home?  It seems that even in the future Lex’s life is one chaotic event after the other.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lex's Time In The Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Help Mom, I’m Stuck in the Past!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the comic that naj made on Tumblr about their MC, Jei, and Barbatos. In one of the possible future timelines, they ended up together and had a kid who accidentally used his powers and ended up in the past for a bit. I thought 'What it would be like if this happened for all of the Obey Me boys?'.
> 
> Here's the link to naj's comic. It is absolutely amazing. https://bluetala.tumblr.com/post/622864121480773632/jei-mc-x-barbatos-comic

“And don’t forget that the paper on Binding Magic is due next week.” Professor Carter said before dismissing the class. While most of the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get out of school and do what they wanted with the upcoming weekend, Lex took her time and carefully packed her notes away in her messenger bag.

“Come on Lex! School is over for the day, let’s go!” Mammon complained, seeing how long his human was taking. Sure, Lex always took this long – to avoid the crowd of people leaving Mammon – but it was the weekend! 

“All right, all right! I’m packed and ready to go home now.” Lex said standing up from her spot and walking toward the white-haired demon. “Who knew that you’d be so eager to get home and write that eight-paged paper?” The brunette teased as they stepped outside of RAD and began to walk home.

“W-what?! Oh, come’on! I thought that we were going to hang out this weekend!” Mammon protested. Lex had already agreed to spend some time with him and go out around town. He was even planning on swiping Goldie so that they could buy whatever they wanted.

“I know we already made plans Mammon, but that was only if we finished all of our homework. And unless you finish that paper, the only hanging we will be doing is from our feet when Lucifer ties us up and hangs us from the ceiling.” Lex explained solemnly. Lucifer was not above hanging anyone from the ceiling if they rightfully deserved it; Lex learned that lesson the hard way. However, being a human does have its perks – one of them being that Lucifer only hangs her for a couple of minutes. More often than not, lex is able to get away with just a lecture about what she did was wrong, why she shouldn’t do it again, and blah blah blah. “But, you’ll help me with the paper, right?” Mammon asked hopefully, breaking the brunette out of her thoughts.

“Of course, I’ll help you.” Lex replied taking pity on Mammon, like usual. “I’m not going to do the assignment for you, but I’ll help you out.” Out of all the brothers, as stupid as he could be at times, Mammon held a special place in Lex’s heart. That’s not to say that Lex didn’t love each of them equally, but like Mammon is always saying – he’s her first – even though that can seriously be taken out of context when stated like that. He was her first friend here – her first friend in a long while – even if their friendship was forced to begin with, it really has grown nicely.

“Aww – come’on. Please? We’ll get done faster that way?” Mammon pleaded. Sure, it was nice of Lex to help but they’d probably be there for hours, instead of going out and having fun. 

“It honestly isn’t that bad. I finished the assignment in like two hours.” Lex replied as she moved her bag further up on her shoulder from where it was starting to slide. She really should get a backpack instead, but Asmo had gotten this bag for her and it was so cute and stylish.

“Yeah, but you’re like Satan when it comes to school. I still don’t think it’s fair that we study about the same amount of time, but you get nearly perfect grades.” Mammon complained with a huff. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Nerd.”

“Dork.”

“Mom!” A new voice called, startling the two out of their conversation. “Mom! Wait, please!”

Mammon and Lex turned towards the pleas and the sound of pounding footsteps, only for Lex to be engulfed in a tight hug by the stranger that had been yelling. “H-hey! Get off of her!”

“Mom! I’m so glad I found you! I–I need your help. I got sent to the past on accident, and I didn’t know what to do, and I started panicking, and I started wandering around – but then I saw you and I just…I just knew you would be able to help fix things like you always do.”

So the question is… 

Who’s the dad?


End file.
